The Aftermath
by Valerria Tsukihime
Summary: After the battle with the Level 4, Lavi has been acting strangely. One night, he disappears, leaving a letter that states for no one to attempt to follow him. With no clue about his where-abouts, the Exorcits search for their old friend.
1. Prologue: The letter

The Aftermath

D. Gray Man Fan-Fiction

Prologue

Allen opened the door to Lavi's room, surprised that the lights were off. The room was pitch black except for the moonlight peaking through the large windowpane across the room. The window was open, the curtains fluttering in the gales that drifted in. Allen carefully sauntered forward, cautious not to stumble over something. "Lavi? Are you okay? You have been acting strange lately." Allen bowed down, leaning closer to his bed and froze. "Lavi?" the bed was vacant with the exception of his black and green bandana that he was wearing previously that day. Allen gazed around Lavi's room, his grey eyes regulating the darkness that filled the small room. Everything was in it's perfect place, nothing was misplaced or missing from his room. Except for him. Allen noticed something white laying on the floor, highlighted by the moonlight. A piece of paper with writing scrawled on it in Lavi's handwriting. The letter looked out of place in his spotless room. Allen kneeled down and picked up the paper, holding it up in the moonlight so he can read it.

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_Please forgive me, but I must leave. I can't say why…no one will understand. Not Allen, Yu, Crow, or even Lenalee. I love being an exorcist, don't get me wrong, but…I can't stay here any longer. I know it might feel like I'm betraying you guys, especially after everything that has happened so recently. Tell everyone to forget about me, or that I am dead. Right now…I'm just as good as dead. Don't try to find me. This is goodbye forever._

_To Yu: I am sorry for joking around and teasing you all the time…_

_To Lenalee: I am sorry I have to leave after all this has happened to you…_

_To Crow: I am sorry for all the times I made jokes about you being a vampire…_

_To Gramps: I am sorry for all the times I've called you panda and argued with you…_

_To Miranda: I am sorry for all the times I've doubted you…_

_To Allen: I am sorry our friendship had to end…_

_To Myself: I am sorry for the mistakes I have made…_

_-Lavi_


	2. Chapter 1: The Flashback

The Aftermath

D. Gray Man Fan-Fiction

Chapter One:

I gazed back at the Black Order with a groan. _I'm going to miss this place..._ The worst part of this was how rude and disrespectful I was to everyone before I left, especially Lenalee. I regret ignoring Miranda when she was wondering if I was alright. I hope someone has found the letter…I hope it will convince them to let me go, to think of their time with me as just a dream. Right now, I wish I was back with Allen, Crow, and Yu. I wouldn't even mind traveling with the old panda right now, despite our quarrels and bickering. I shut my eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek…I've never realized how much I could miss gramps. But I couldn't go back now, no matter what I've said or done. I can't put my friends in danger like that. I can only regret what has been said and done. Memories of a few days ago flashed bbefore me like a movie and I grimanced.

_Several Days Ago:_

_I walked down the vacant hallways, my footsteps echoing eerily back at me. I sighed. Every since the battle with the 4 Level Akuma, everything has been silent and solemn, days feeling like years. Believe it or not, the death and tragedy took it's toll on me too, despite my roll of heir to being the next Bookman after gramps passes. I haven't made a joke or cracked a smile in what felt like eternity now. Nausea waved over me as I stepped into my room. My inevitable migraine slammed into me like a whiplash and I stumbled to the ground. I scooted back a little so I was sitting against the foot of my bed. I held my head in my hands, the pain surging through my head. The agony I was enduring happened almost everyday. Every day since the incident with the Level 4 Akuma, it was common for this to happen to me. I thought I would be used to it now…but each time it came it felt like something I never experienced before._

_I stood up when the migraine faded a little bit, and stumbled into the small bathroom, closing the door behind me. I looked at my reflection and sighed. I looked more like what that old panda wants me to be more than ever now. My face was deprived of any emotion, the usual light in my green eye has faded away. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. My migraine was starting to come back and I bit my lip. I turned on the water and splashed it against my face. How much longer will this last? I opened my eyes and froze at the crooked reflection staring back at me. A gold eye with a few green specks replaced my emerald one. My skin took on a pallid ash colored complexion. I've heard that once, there was a incident where an exorcist became a Noah...but I always doubted the possibility of it. I looked down at myself. My skin was tan. I looked back up at my reflection. My skin was ash gray. I looked down at myself again then to my reflection, my eyes wide. What was wrong with this mirror? I punched the mirror, ignoring the pain radiating through my hand. My migraine came back, twice as worst as it was before and I cringed, stumbling backwards._

_…_

_"Do you think Lavi's alright?" Lenalee asked, walking side by side with Allen. They both stopped walking and decided just to talk. "Why do you ask? I think Lavi's fine compared to how everyone else is," Allen said, staring at the ground. "Well, I mean, he is always avoiding everyone. And when was the last time he made a joke or laughed about anything?" Lenalee asked, her purple eyes full of concern. She was right, as much as Allen hated to admit it. Checking on him sounded like a good idea "Lenalee, I think you worry to much. We can go check on him now, if that's what you want," Allen said. "I…Alright," she said. "Okay his room is over-" Allen stopped talking when a loud shatter and crash came from down the hallway. "That's from Lavi's room!" Lenalee gasped._

_"Lavi!" Allen and Lenalee ran into Lavi's room along with a finder that happened to be in the hallway with them. Lenalee looked around his bedroom for him, not seeing anything. Allen looked at the bathroom door, "There!" They ran, opening the door then froze. "Lavi!" Lenalee looked at the exorcist passed out on the ground. "What happened?" Allen looked at the shattered mirror, some of the shards covered in blood. "I'll call Komui, he should take him to the infirmary!" The finder said, walking over the phone plugged into the wall. "He punched out the mirror!" Lenalee held up Lavi's hand that was covered in blood. "But why? Why is he acting so strange?" Allen asked._

_…_

_I opened my eyes, cringing to the bright light shining in my eyes. Where am I? I bolted up quickly, my eyes closed. "Lavi!" I opened my eyes and looked around at the sound of my name. Everyone was sitting in the infirmary, watching me. "Why am I here?" I asked. "Last night you punched out the mirror and collapsed," Chaoji said. The memories of the last night came flooding into me. I automatically turned and stood up. "Lavi?" Miranda looked at me with concern. I ignored her and walked towards the doorway. "Lavi, are you okay?" Lenalee asked. "I'm fine." I kept walking. "Lavi, wait!" Lenalee grabbed my wrist. "I said I was fine!" I snapped, jerking my wrist out of her grasp. She flinched, tears filling her eyes. It reminded me too much from hen I yelled at her on the ship. I looked back at her, regretting the way I yelled at her. "Lavi, why are you acting so strange?" Crow asked. "Just leave me alone," I said before turning and walking out._

_What's wrong with me?_


	3. Chapter 2: The Book

*Sigh* Finally, a new chapter. I did this mostly in math class, so it's very jumpy, confusing, and there might be a few *cough* a lot *cough* mistakes. I can't wait until I get to finally put Tyki in the story. (Note: The info about the Bookman Clan came from their Wiki page.)

...

The Aftermath

D. Gray Man Fan-Fiction

Chapter Two

"Allen?" Allen jerked backwards, nearly falling off Lavi's bed. He was too captivated by the letter that he didn't even notice Lenalee coming in. "Allen, why are you in Lavi's room…Where's Lavi?" Allen just stared at her blankly as if he didn't understand her. "Allen?" She stood in front of him now, peering at the slip of paper in Allen's hand. "Allen, what's that?" Lenalee asked. "Lavi…is gone," Allen deadpanned. "What do you mean gone?" Lenalee asked frantically. Allen handed her the letter and she read it, tears blurring her eyes. "Why? Why would he leave?" she asked, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform. "I don't know…"Allen said, more to himself then her. "Let's tell the Science Division. Maybe we can stop him, he couldn't have gotten too far." Lenalee nodded and they rushed out the room.

"Lenalee. Allen. What's going on?" Reever glanced at the teens bolting into the room. "Get…Komui," Lenalee said, panting. "Alright," Reever said, raising a brow at him before going to Komui's office to find him asleep. "Komui, wake up," Reever nudged Komui with a book. Komui muttered something that sounded like a 'no' and Reever sighed. "Lenalee is looking for you." Instantly, Komui rose to his feet, "I'm coming, Lenalee!" Reever sighed again, "Komui never changes…"

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" Komui asked, running into the room. "It's about Lavi," Lenalee said. Komui's face turned serous, "What about him? Is he alright?" Allen handed the letter over to Komui, "He left…" Komui raised a brow then read the letter, a frown appearing on his face. "This is _really_ bad. Does Bookman know anything about this?" Komui said. "We don't know. We can ask him. Maybe he has an idea where Lavi went," Allen said. "But…where is he? Doesn't he share a room with Lavi?" Komui asked. "Yes, but usually he is out and about," Lenalee said. "Then I'll send someone for him," Komui said then went to go find the phone in his office, which was bound to take awhile. Meanwhile, Lenalee sat against a bookcase as people darted around her, rushing to gather papers or books. Allen sat beside Lenalee, staring at her with a concerned look. "Don't worry, Lenalee. We will find him," Allen said. Lenalee nodded then looked out the window.

_Where are you going, Lavi?_

…

_Where am I going?_

Heedless to the rain, I kept walking through the town. "Hey! What are you doing walking in the rain, young boy!" A voice called at me. I looked at the person from over my shoulder, wiping away the red hair that clung to my face. An older lady wearing a plaid dress, her brown hair, streaked with gray, in an off-even bun and her brown eyes warm and friendly. "Um…" I thought of the first thing that came to mind. "I'm lost?" It sounded like a question, but she smiled and nodded. "Here, you can stay in our inn tonight." I hesitated, my hand slowly reaching towards the holster that held my hammer. "Sure." I sauntered over to the door of the inn where the woman stood, watching for any sudden movements. She walked through and I followed her, feeling relieved when I came in contact with the warm air.

She led me to a room, saying that I can stay for the night and asking if I needed various things, like a change of clothes or food. I shook my head and she left, closing the door behind her. After I was fully convinced that it was safe, I relaxed and slipped a long-sleeved green shirt and white pants out my backpack. I changed my outfit, leaving my drenched clothes in a pile in the corner. After drying my hair with a towel from the bathroom, I took a book out of my backpack that I took from gramps. It was the history of the Bookmen, something that he said I couldn't read until I took over. I flipped through the pages, my eyes scanning the words.

…_It is vital for the Bookmen to stay unbiased at all times and remain completely neutral; this is because when recording history, even the slightest bias could taint information…Bookmen do not chose sides in wars. They will, however, form temporary alliances with one or both sides of a conflict in order to gain a more detailed record of war and in return may provide information and/or their skills as warriors…Friendship is forbidden…_

I scowled, I already knew all this information. I turned another page and froze.

…_Thirty-five years ago, the current Bookman allied with the Noah Family…_

Devitto's words from the ark whispered to me.

"_Is that guy a member of the Bookman Clan?…So he's on your side now?…"_

_I clenched my jaw. Why didn't I already figure this out? Why did I always think of the Noah Clan as enemies? Bookmen don't have enemies, just temporarily allies. Nor do they have friends, because they are only observers of history. Nothing more. Nothing less._


End file.
